If I kissed You Now...
by Raven29
Summary: Fluff...each chapter dedicated to a couple. H/Hr, D/G, R/L! Please r/r!
1. What Emeralds Ensnare

If I Kissed You Now… 

Author's Note: Ok, I'm getting ideas for this story *ow ow! It hurts my head!!* And I think I might make this multi-chaptered with different couples. But this first one is definitely Harry + Hermione! I'm thinking about adding a Draco/Ginny (for the benefit of Amanda ^_^) and I might get some Ron/Lavender or something for anybody else who likes him…This story is pure fluff…most of my works are. (hahaha and yet that stuff never happens to me) So…enjoy the fluffiness and send bananas to Bobbo…space monkeys like bananas a lot.

.Chapter One.

          Hermione sat on the couch, completely immersed in her book. The Gryffindor common room's fire crackled, casting its ruddy glow upon her face. She curved her legs around her and shifted to make herself comfortable once again. She felt eyes upon her and looked up to see Harry Potter staring at her. She smiled at him and immediately returned her attention to the book ahead of her. 

          Harry sighed. Hermione was oblivious to his feelings, and sometimes he thought that it was for the best. He'd somehow fallen in love with his best friend earlier that year and could do nothing but pine for her as he watched her from a distance. As she caught him staring, he blushed crimson and smiled, pretending to read his book once more. So much for distance. He couldn't help but stare at her. She looked so beautiful in the firelight, not that she didn't always look beautiful, but the light of the fire enhanced her beauty to a totally different degree. He tried once more to read the words of the book he had in his hands, but he ended up reading the same line over and over without even retaining what he'd read.

          The rest of the Gryffindors slowly filed out of the room, and one by one the room finally emptied. Harry sighed, this was probably the 285th time he'd read the line: "_To make a sleeping potion, you will need a pound of dung beetles and a 13 day old radish." _Somehow in his blurring vision, the words were turning into new lines such as: "_To get Hermione to be your girlfriend, you will need to ask her out," _and: "_Just ask her out you dumb prat!"_ He shook his head and his vision cleared once again. His eyes lingered to her once again, soaking in every line, every curve, everything about her that made her Hermione.

          Hermione felt eyes on her again and knew it was Harry. Not only was he the only person in the common room left besides herself, he'd been staring at her all night…and truthfully it was getting rather annoying. She slammed her book shut and glared up at him. Harry gulped.

          "What is it, Harry? You're eyes have been on me like white on rice! Is there something on my face? Do I have a pimple?" she asked, prodding her face. Harry quickly shook his head like a frightened child. "Then what is it!?" she shrieked. 

          Harry guiltily closed his book and set it down on the table. He stood and walked over to the couch, plopping down on it beside her. Hermione sighed, she knew there was something on her friend's mind, and mentally prepared herself for a pep talk he so sorely needed. Harry's world was out of focus; he was so close to Hermione he could barely smell her shampoo. Rather nice actually. Hermione looked at him, he was staring at her with the oddest expression…like he had just been clunked on the head by a bludger. Harry couldn't help himself as he leaned closer. Hermione looked confused but said nothing.

          "Would you be mad?" Harry inquired, still looking rather dazed.

          "Mad?" Hermione asked suspiciously. Had he walked in on her naked without her knowledge? Had she done something repulsive? Had he been reading her diary??

          "If I kissed you now…" he whispered. Harry's mind was hazy, he couldn't think, he couldn't rationalize, all his thoughts were on Hermione. Hermione's eyes were wide with shock and her jaw sagged slightly. Harry leaned in closer and kissed her lips softly. It was a sweet and simple kiss, yet Hermione felt something deeper in it, an inner longing that he was trying to keep out. And even worse…she felt herself responding. She didn't want to get romantically involved with her best friend! Their friendship meant the world to her, and she didn't want them to have a falling out and loose what she cherished so dearly. She never could admit to herself that she did occasionally sneak glances at him, sometimes longing to hear what he would only tell Ron, wondering why he wouldn't tell her as well. And yet it all came tumbling out with this kiss. It broke all her barriers and her emotions were free to flow out. She knew that no matter how much she didn't want it, some of her really did. Harry's lips left hers suddenly, and she opened her eyes to see him in a state of shock.

          "Harry?" she said softly. He blinked rapidly, clearing his head once again.

          "Did that just really happen?" he asked.

          "You mean the kiss?" He blushed in acknowledgement. "Well, yes, that did happen. Was it not supposed to?" 

          "Well…I mean-er-no…but…yes…er…just not…" Harry sputtered, turning a peculiar shade of red.

          "Harry, would you be mad?" Hermione asked with a sly glean in her eyes. He was still stuttering about how sorry he was, but frowned and stopped.

          "Mad?" He was worried…worried that she would never want to speak to him again…not that he didn't understand her logic…but they had six years of history together…was she willing to throw that away? 

          "If I kissed you now…" She leaned in and pressed her lips against his. He seemed surprised but quickly regained his composure, responding eagerly. Her hands framed his face as he ran a hand up and down her back, finally enclosing her into his embrace. They broke apart a time later, breathless from their snogging escapades. 

          "So…you didn't mind? I mean, the kiss and all?" Harry asked.

          "Mind?" Hermione grinned and laughed. "Harry, if I had minded, I would've hexed you into next week." Harry laughed at that and smiled his first true smile since he'd fallen for his best friend.

          "So does this make you my girlfriend?" 

          "Only if you want me to be."

          "Well, I definitely do," Harry said, his emerald eyes capturing her gaze, "if you want me as your boyfriend."

          "Hmm…I guess I can manage to fit you onto my planner." The grinned at each other and closed the distance between them once more.

Author's Note: Ok, really, really short. Nice and fluffy I guess…This has gotta be the shortest thing I've ever written, but look out for the next chapter. Its gonna be Draco/Ginny (for Amanda)…I don't really read much of them, but I'm gonna try my hardest to make it work. So…enjoy! And review…I know it sucks, so save the flames. Bobbo would like a peach perhaps…


	2. The Dragon's Mistress

If I Kissed You Now… 

Author's Note: Ok, this is the second chapter, dedicated to Draco/Ginny. Hehe. Haha. Ok! I know the first chapter was really short and sucked really bad, but you'll live I suppose. I have no idea how this idea popped into my head, but it did…I've never written any Draco/Ginny stories before, and I never read them unless they're in an H/Hr story, so this is a big first for me. Save the flames, cuz I've got water to cool them down, I don't want your hate. Bananas for Bobbo!

.Chapter Two.

          "You understand me, Draco?" 

          "Yes, Father," Draco replied, wiping blood from his cut lip. Lucius Malfoy glared at his son before waving him away in dismissal. Draco grabbed his school bag and fled the room. He ran down the corridors of Hogwarts at top speed, barely able to see anything due to the tears welling in his eyes. _Real men don't cry_, he thought angrily, not paying attention to where he was going. Suddenly his body jarred and he fell down as he ran into something. He groaned and stood.

          "MALFOY!" It was Ginny Weasley. "Why can't you watch where you're going!?" She stood up, grabbing her bag, before look up at him. As she glimpsed his tear stained and bloody face, her furious gaze grew concerned. "Are you okay?" she asked. Draco just blinked at her. She rolled her eyes and drew a handkerchief from her bag. She held it out to him, but he stood there, stony face unreadable. "Oh for Heaven's sake I don't have germs!" she said, stepping closer to him. When he still didn't take it, she sighed, and pressed it to the deep cut his father's fist had left in his lip. He flinched slightly. _I can't believe I'm being nice to Malfoy,_ Ginny thought with an inward eye roll. She frowned with concern as she checked the wound. "This is pretty deep, maybe you should go see Madame Pomfrey." Draco's eyes widened and he shook his head hurriedly. He looked so fragile and innocent in this child-like state. "Are you sure you're ok? You're acting really weird. You haven't said anything about my freckles or my hair yet." She stared incredulously at him. "Are you drunk?" Draco glared at her. "Just checking." By now he was pressing the handkerchief to his cut on his own and she had removed her hand. They heard footsteps down the hall. Draco could tell from the sound of their voices that they were his house mates. His eyes widened. He couldn't be seen like this! Ginny too noticed that it was a group of Slytherins, and frantically searched for a place to hide. Her eyes fell upon a closet door. Quickly she grabbed Draco and shoved him in, before jumping in herself, closing the door behind her.

          "What are you doing in here?" Draco asked, wriggling in the cramped space.

          "If they see me they'll pummel me!" Ginny retorted. "Maybe you'd like them all to see you a crying, bloody mess! I saved your hide!" They glared at each other before looking away. They heard voices outside the door, and they crouched closer together involuntarily. This close Draco could smell Ginny's body splash, an enticing juniper flavor. The voices finally faded away and the two stood with relief. 

          Ginny opened the door a crack, peering around. Just as she did, Lucius Malfoy came around the corner. Their eyes met and he glared at her with a hatred managed only by a Death Eater. She stared at him, unable to move. His very presence frightened her. From behind her, Draco could barely make out the form of his father. He gasped and pulled Ginny back in, slamming the door, hoping his father hadn't seen him. Ginny trembled as they crouched together, hoping Mr. Malfoy wouldn't investigate the closet. His footsteps echoed on the stone floor and he stopped before the closet. They heard him mutter, "disgusting Weasleys," before continuing along. Ginny shuddered, the man was completely evil. She felt like crying, but didn't want to be made fun of by Draco, so she held her tears in. Speaking of Draco, they were awfully close. She stood, stepping away from him a tiny bit as he stood as well. 

          "You didn't tell me your father was here," Ginny said softly.

          "You didn't ask." Ginny rolled her eyes. Her eyes flickered to his cut and his tears and seemed to make the connection with his father. He grimaced, catching on to her thoughts. "Don't tell anyone."

          "I won't," Ginny promised. "Now get yourself to Madame Pomfrey, that cut really is pretty deep."

          "But she'll ask how I got it!"

          "You're good at lying, Draco. Tell her I punched you." Ginny grinned and let herself out of the closet, heading off to her next class.

Draco sighed and exited the closet as well. He noticed he still had Ginny's handkerchief clutched in his hand. He frowned as he lightly touched his lip, it still hurt. He sighed and made his way to the hospital wing.

          The week passed by slowly for both Draco and Ginny, and probably for the rest of the students at Hogwarts as well. The teachers seemed to enjoy torturing their students with agonizing amounts of homework. Thankfully the coming weekend would be a Hogsmeade weekend. Ginny walked slowly down a corridor. She heard scuffling ahead of her and looked up to see Seamus fall down after taking a blow from an evil looking Slytherin…wait, that was an oxymoron, all Slytherins looked evil. She glared at him as he passed, and quickly knelt to help Seamus up.

          "You ok?" she asked. Seamus groaned and nodded. He held his hand to his face and examined it carefully. He winced as he touched a cut on his cheek.

          "Do you have anything I can wipe my hands on?" he asked groggily.

          "Oh sure! I have a handkerchief in here somewhere…" Ginny said, rummaging through her bag…it wasn't there. "Oh no," she groaned as she realized where it must be.

          Draco sighed as he walked down the streets of Hogsmeade. His usual groupies were off somewhere else goofing off, and he was enjoying a rare moment of peace. He wondered where Ginny was, he wanted to give her handkerchief back to her…honestly he didn't think her family could afford another one for her. He heard someone calling his name, and he turned, coming face to face with Ginny. 

          "There you are," he said, blessing her with a rare smile. She seemed surprised, but said nothing. "Looking for your handkerchief?" he asked, drawing it out of his pocket. She nodded. "I cleaned it for you."

          "Thank you," she said slowly, not completely believing that Draco Malfoy was being nice to her.

          "Its not poisonous," Draco said, wiggling it in front of her. She slowly took it from him, half expecting to keel over on contact, but surprisingly, nothing happened. Draco smirked at her. "See?" Ginny rolled her eyes and tucked the handkerchief away in her pockets. "Wanna go get something to eat?" he asked. Ginny glared at him suspiciously. "Good God woman, I'm not going to poison you!" 

          "Alright then," Ginny said.

          Ginny stared into the depths of her butterbeer, running her finger along the rim of her mug. She desperately hoped her brother wouldn't come in to see her sitting at a table with Malfoy. The bell above the door of the Three Broomsticks jingled softly as the door opened. Ginny looked up anxiously. Thankfully it wasn't her brother…but it was almost just as bad. It was Harry and Hermione. Ginny gasped and ducked her head. Draco heard her gasp and turned to look over his shoulder. He cringed slightly and turned back towards Ginny. Ginny looked up and grimaced.

          "They're coming this way," she whispered. She plastered a smile on her face as they drew nearer. "Hi…Harry…Hermione, good to see you," she said, her mouth still drawn out in a fake smile.

          "Hello, Ginny," Harry said, quirking his eyebrow in Draco's direction.

          "Oh yes, this is Draco Malfoy, I'm sure you two have met," Ginny continued.

          "Hello…Draco," Harry said, plastering on a fake smile of his own as he managed to choke out Draco's name.

          "Um, Draco here is treating me to a nice dinner. Nice, huh?" Harry blinked, finding it impossible to connect the words 'Draco' and 'nice.' He looked to Hermione who looked as confused as he did. "Uh huh," they said together. 

          "So…we'll see you Ginny…we'll just leave you here…with…Malfoy…" Hermione said slowly, dragging Harry off with her to sit at a different table.

          "Maybe we should get out of here," Draco said. Ginny nodded and stood. Draco dropped some coins on the table and walked with her outside. The sun was just setting and a few lamps were beginning to flicker on. "You wanna go for a walk?" Draco asked. Ginny smiled.

          "I guess." They walked down the streets side by side, talking about various things. A couple hours passed and the lamps provided the only light along the street. 

          "Maybe we should head back," Draco said. 

          "Yeah," Ginny agreed, shivering slightly at the cool night air, her thin jacket futile in resistance to the biting wind.

          "Cold?" Draco asked. Ginny slowly turned her head towards him, her teeth chattering. "You're right, stupid question," he said with a laugh. He casually draped his arm around her shoulders, enveloping her in his cloak. She stiffened slightly, but relaxed as they continued on.

          "How's your lip?" Ginny asked suddenly.

          "My lip? Its better now. It hurts a little still, but I'll live," he said with a grin. She looked up at him and squinted a bit, she could barely make out a scar.

          "Was it here?" she asked, touching his lip gently with the tip of her finger. His wince was answer enough. She grinned at him in apology. Realizing that she was touching his _lip_ in what could've been considered a romantic gesture, she quickly retracted her hand, turning a deep shade of crimson. The wind howled around them and Ginny unconsciously snuggled deeper into Draco's side. Draco smiled slightly. Maybe Weasleys weren't so bad…Ginny was well enough…and kind of pretty too. They walked along, stopping by a secluded pond (a/n: *cough* there could be a pond in Hogsmeade…) to watch a white swan swim proudly through the water. "Pretty," Ginny murmured. Her face was bathed in moonlight, illuminating her cheekbones. Draco's eyes swept over her. She looked beautiful.

          "Yeah," he said. "Real pretty…" She looked up at him into his deep blue eyes. He was looking at her strangely and she wondered if she had something on her face. He was suddenly leaning closer. "If I kissed you now…would you be mad?" he asked softly. She smiled slightly and brought her hand to his cheek. That was answer enough for him. He captured her lips in a breathtaking kiss. His powerful arms wrapped around her, and Ginny sighed into his warm embrace. They broke apart to gather air and clashed back together again for another kiss. His lips moved against hers, making her go weak in the knees. His arms tightened around her, drawing her even closer. The finally came apart once more, comfortable in each others embrace. They separated just enough so they could walk without tripping on one another, and continued onwards to Hogwarts. 

As they climbed up the front steps, Ginny turned to Draco with a sly grin playing on her lips and said: "I thought you said your lip was hurting." He balked. She kissed him again swiftly and headed up to the Gryffindor common room sending a smile his way before disappearing behind the Fat Lady's portrait.

Author's Note: Hmm…this one was ok I guess…it could've been better. But I'm getting delirious now, I'm too tired to write at my best. But I hope you like it anyway. Its not very realistic though (well…none of my stories are, but anywayz). This was my first D/G story, so don't hate! Review, don't flame. Thanku! Bananas for Bobbo.


End file.
